Happy all the time
by Guerra Bored
Summary: Ruby loved three things above all else, her family, strawberries, and the one that most outside her family didn't know, singing.


With Ruby, there were three things that she loves most in the world.  
The first is strawberries. They are her favorite thing to eat in the world. Rarely does it matter in what form they come, she will probably love it.  
The second, her family. Her mother, who she always wished she could get to know better, her father, who supported her in nearly everything she did, her sister, who had all but raised her alone after her mother had died, and last but not least, her Uncle, who trained her and taught her many things that had helped her in life.  
However, the third was one that only her family had known until just before she entered Beacon. Singing. She practiced singing almost as much, and sometimes more than, she trained to be a huntress. Her father would often joke that she was a Princess, all she was missing were animals flocking toward her and magical powers, it never failed to cause her to turn as red as her name.

Her family could only speculate as to where this love for singing had come from, Qrow was no singer, neither was Taiyang. Yang could not sing to save her life, and Summer was not one to sing either.

Ruby, however, did know where this love of singing had originated, and although her original motivation was not nearly as constant in her mind, she refused to admit what it was for the sake of staying safe from teasing.

When ruby was about eight years old, she had seen a young girl on T.V singing. Instantly she was captivated, not by her voice though. The girl was beautiful to the young rose, but she could see the sadness that was in her eyes, a sadness that nobody else could see. It was that day that Ruby decided that she would learn to sing. She would learn so that one day she could sing to the other girl, she would sing a song that would make her happy. She would make sure that the smile that graced her face would be a true one.

* * *

From that day on if she was not doing schoolwork, she was training to be a huntress. If she was not training, she was practicing to sing. If she was not practicing, she was asleep. And for a while, that was her life, and she was happy. She was getting better with a scythe, and her singing was improving steadily.

But then her sister was accepted into Beacon. And while she was proud of her sister, it had hit her all too soon that she would be losing her only friend for a long time. And so, she visited her mother, like she always did when she wanted to get something off her mind.

As always the trail to and from was littered with Grimm, but she had long grown past the point that she would need an escort to walk it. Unfortunately, she had run into a pack of Beowulfs on her way back and had run out of ammo for Cresent Rose taking them out.

And thus one of the most insane nights of her life had begun. As she was walking toward her favorite dust and ammo store in Vale, she had run into her sister outside of, a burning club, of all things. After a quick chat, read interrogation, she was back on her way to the store. A store that one Roman Torchwick had begun robbing not long after she entered. Thus she did her best to stop him and his goons only to have assistance from a huntress... who had promptly arrested(?) her. And that is how she had been interrogated for the second time that night. An interrogation that had ended in her being accepted into Beacon and her being terrified of tall, blonde, woman with riding crops.

* * *

It had taken a day for the realization to sink in, she was going to Beacon. Oh, Monty, she was going to Beacon, two years ahead of her class no less. She is going to be the youngest student at Beacon, they are going to think she is special. She's not special!

And so Yang had decided to take Ruby shopping so that she could get her mind off things, and to celebrate. Eventually, they stopped at a little cafe called caffeine, to get lunch and rest for a bit. It was a bit loud for her taste, but Yang liked it, so they stayed.

Suddenly the noise seemed to die down, and that's when Ruby noticed the stage. There were a few people on stage, but the one that stood out was a tall girl with brown hair. The announcer said her name was Coco Adel. Soon the guitarist began playing, then the drummer. Then Coco started singing, and Ruby understood why the cafe was called caffeine. She was hooked. A Faunus girl that Ruby almost didn't notice standing next to Coco started singing, and Ruby knew she wanted to be on that stage. But, she also knew, in the back of her mind that she could never do it out of fear.

Yang said something to her, but she was so caught up in the music she couldn't hear her. When the song inevitably ended Yang tapped her shoulder, "You should ask if you can go sing up there!"  
"What? No!" Ruby turned red and pulled her hood up, "I can't do that."  
"Oh come on, I know you want to."  
"I mean yeah but," Ruby glanced at the stage, then back to Yang, "there are so many people here."  
"So? Ruby, you are an amazing singer, at least ask if you can go up." Yang punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
"Fine, but only if you ask for me." Ruby groaned Yang smirked, "Alright then, Deal."

* * *

And that's how Ruby found herself talking to the band about what song she wanted to sing, in front of a bunch of people. Eventually, she chose one of her favorite songs to sing.

As the band prepared, she was nervous, when they finished and a few people cheered, she started to grow anxious. Then, the guitar started playing, and she was terrified. Then the drums. And before she could stop the whole thing, she was singing.

"They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."

The was a buzz in the crowd, an energy building.

"We are lightning  
Straying from the thunder  
Miracles of ancient wonder."

And the crowd seemed to explode with excitement. An explosion that blew away any doubts and fears in Ruby's mind. Free from the burden of fear, she sang without restriction. For the first time she could remember, she didn't mind being the center of attention, she just soaked in the energy.

"...In time, your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
That victory is in a simple soul."

Cheers filled the cafe, many calling for an encore. Ruby was ecstatic, a smile splitting her face. Then she realized where she was, what she was doing. But before she could fall into panic, Yang pulled her off the stage, though many in the crowd awwed in disappointment.

Yang whispered to her on the way out of the cafe, "Come on, sis, let's go home." Ruby could only not in response, still processing the whole thing.

* * *

It wasn't until she was home, and Yang was raving to their father about what happened, that she returned to reality. And as she watched her father gush over the video that Yang had apparently recorded she only knew one thing for sure, she wanted to go back.

* * *

**Yo, I'm alive, this is definatly getting a part 2 btw, when idk but its happening. spolers in tags i guess**


End file.
